Be the Miracles
by noburanger
Summary: Yang Akashi butuhkan adalah keajaiban. MidoAka.
1. Chapter 1

**Be the Miracles**

Kuroko no Basuke© Fujimaki Tadatoshi

_a/n: ini sebenarnya (bisa aja) series tapi ... ga tau sih akakakak. Ini angst kata saya mah._

_-Nobu-_

_._

_._

Jemari panjang Midorima berlari membelah helaian rambut milik pria di pangkuannya. Hujan belum berhenti dari pagi berbarengan dengan gemetar di tubuhnya yang juga belum kunjung reda. Midorima mencoba usahanya sekali lagi—memanggil sebuah nama.

"Akashi, Akashi, bertahanlah," Midorima berbisik di telinga Akashi Seijurou. "Kau … bisakah sekali-kali kau tidak terlalu percaya diri?" ujar midorima lirih, di sudut matanya setitik air menggenang, mungkin sebentar lagi akan jatuh.

Akashi tidak bergerak, nafasnya tidak beraturan dan kadang-kadang—entah karena Midorima paranoid akan suatu hal—dia merasa bahwa nafas Akashi kadang terhenti. Ah, sial. Dia dokter dan harusnya dia tahu bahkan hanya dengan melihat, namun untuk Akashi segalanya selalu terlihat berbeda.

Midorima memandang sekeliling—apartemennya bak diacak-acak oleh sekumpulan pelaut. Ada ceceran tanah dari sandal yang tadi ia kenakan untuk menginjak tanah pot di balkon, pecahan gelas kaca yang berpencar hingga ke ruang tamu—dari dapur—televisi yang terus menghadirkan gambar-gambar orang asing, dan satu tas medis miliknya yang terbuka dan isinya menyebar di sekitarnya. Midorima meraih pergelangan tangan Akashi, jemarinya membuat gerakan kecil di sekitar pergelangan tangan kapten tim basket-nya semasa SMP dulu—merasakan denyut nadinya.

Ada dentuman kecil, sangat kecil, menyambut tangan Midorima. Pria berambut hijau itu menangis lagi. Tangan yang digenggamnya amat dingin, seperti nyawanya sudah ditarik meski hanya seperempat atau mungkin setengah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Be the Miracles**

_Kuroko no Basuke© Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_-Nobu-_

_A/n: Demi apa juga Akashi-nya mungkin OOC ._. Dia itu … unpredictable sih jadi susah auh. Ini maksa abis, sumpah. Biasalah, badai uts lalalalala_

_._

_._

**I**

Akashi hampir saja terkena serangan jantung kedua hari itu begitu melihat rupa dokter barunya beberapa bulan lalu. Dia bermata hijau bagai zamrud dan rambut hijaunya nampak sedikit bergoyang tertiup AC ruangan; mirip rumput musim semi. Di wajahnya bertengger sebuah kacamata berbingkai hitam yang hanya memeluk tiga sisi dari tiap lensanya. Dia menutup pintu di belakangnya begitu membungkuk sekilas pada Akashi, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di seberang pria berambut merah itu.

"Hai," adalah kata pertama yang meluncur darinya. "Ternyata Shintarou," Akashi menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

"Apa kau tidak membaca surat periksamu?" tanya Midorima sembari meraih satu buah map yang ada di atas tumpukan buku-buku tebalnya. "aku sudah tahu kalau pasien baruku itu kau,"

"Tapi aku yakin kau tetap terkejut saat membaca daftar pasienmu yang baru," Akashi tersenyum lagi, senyum sarkastik yang cantik.

"Daftar?" Midorima mengerutkan kening, "tidak, tidak, aku tidak punya hal semacam itu—" dia membuka map tadi dan memilah beberapa kertas, "Aku ini spesial, hanya menangani satu atau dua pasien saja, Akashi,"

"Oh, kupikir dokter suka memiliki beberapa pasien,"

"Kau pikir aku dokter umum yang akan memeriksa penyakit pilek ringan dan kudis?" dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot, Akashi terkekeh di kursinya. "Kondisimu sepertinya semakin parah, tidak pernah ada kemajuan," ujar Midorima sambil membaca selembar kertas yang ia dapat dari map tadi.

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku dioper kepadamu," Akashi tertawa lagi, Midorima mengangkat wajahnya dari kertas, "Aku sekarat, Shintarou,"

"Aku bahkan belum memeriksamu, aku dokternya jadi jangan sok tahu,"

"Aku yang punya kendali atas tubuh ini, jadi jangan sok tahu, Shin-ta-rou," Akashi mendecak, "Lagipula, sebagai dokter yang hebat kau bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana tubuhku sekarang. Kau jelas bisa melihat arteriku tanpa harus membelek,"

"Aku bilang jangan sok tahu,"

"Aku selalu benar," ujar Akashi, melihat alis Midorima yang mengkerut dia merasa terhibur. "sekadar mengingatkan,"

Midorima menghela nafas, orang ini memang tidak berubah sampai kapanpun. Namun, dia memang jelas berbeda dengan Akashi duabelas tahun yang lalu. Akashi di hadapannya terlihat lebih rapuh dan seperti porselen yang akan hancur jika ditekan terlalu keras, buku-buku jarinya sedikit mengelupas entah kenapa, mungkin dia mengonsumsi obat yang efek sampinya seperti itu, Midorima belum sempat membaca riwayat catatan medis dari Akashi secara intensif.

"Tanganmu," Midorima mengulurkan tangannya, menyodori Akashi sebuah telapak tangan yang terbuka. Manik heterokromatik itu menatapnya, "Akashi, tanganmu,"

"Kau pikir aku anjing?"

"Apa?" kacamata Midorima melorot lagi saat alisnya kembali bertaut, "bukan, aku ingin memeriksa tekanan darahmu, itu saja,"

"Oh." Akashi memberikan tangannya, "aku tahu kok, tapi, rasanya seru saja menggodamu seperti itu,"

"Tolong hentikan," Midorima menghela nafas lagi. Ujung jemarinya dia tekan di urat nadi Akashi, "aku ingin kita bertemu tiga kali dalam seminggu," tutur Midorima.

"Hari Senin aku selalu berkunjung ke yayasan milik Tetsuya,"

"Dimulai Selasa, kalau begitu."

"Aku mengurus berkas kerja," jawab Akashi datar, "kau tahu, aku belum menemukan penggantiku, kalaupun aku menikah dari SMA, anakku pasti masih kecil,"

"Kau punya anak?!" Midorima sedikit teriak.

"Tidak, bodoh. Aku bilang kalaupun," Midorima hendak berbicara namun Akashi mendahuluinya, "Aku main Shogi di hari Rabu,"

Midorima menggeram, "Akan kutemani kau main Shogi,"

"Tapi aku tidak sudi main Shogi di rumah sakit,"

"Kalau begitu, kita main di rumahmu,"

"Rumahmu,"

Midorima memejamkan mata sejenak lalu menghela nafas kesal, "Oke,"

Perkataan Akashi sebelumnya memang benar—kecuali soal daftar itu—bahwa dia terkejut begitu mendapati nama Akashi Seijuurou di dalam surat tugasnya. Dari banyaknya orang yang menyeberangi Shibuya, apa harus Akashi? Belum lagi riwayat kesehatannya membuat Midorima cukup diserang petir selama beberapa kali.

Akashi melakukan pembedahan di dada berulang kali dan dokter lain selalu menyatakan bahwa jantung-jantung pengganti itu tidak cocok dalam tubuh Akashi. Layaknya makanan, mereka membusuk amat cepat hanya dalam hitungan tahun dan bahkan ada yang hanya bertahan beberapa bulan. Cuci darah seminggu sekali, siapa yang bisa tahan dengan semua itu?

Akashi sepertinya tahan.

**II**

Akashi akan berkunjung ke apartemen Midorima setiap hari Rabu dan Sabtu lalu menemuinya di rumah sakit setiap hari Jumat. Mereka seperti mengulang kegiatan lama—bertemu, mengobrol, bermain shogi—bedanya, kali ini Midorima akan banyak bicara dan sedikit lebih … _bossy_.

Sebaliknya, Akashi ternyata jauh lebih terkendali. Entah karena faktor usia yang bukan lagi belasan atau karena rasa sakit yang dideritanya setiap saat. Tak ada ucapan hegemonik mencuat dari mulutnya meskipun kadang-kadang yah, dia kelepasan, tapi itupun dapat dihitung dengan jari.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan koki rumahmu," ucap Midorima ketika tangannya mengelap permukaan papan _shogi_. Akashi memerhatikan bagaimana jemari-jemari panjang itu mengusap sebuah papan dengan sangat telaten, "Akashi,"

"Uh? Apa?" Midorima tengah mendelik ke arahnya, "Koki? Kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Bukan, aku ingin memberikan beberapa menu sehat untukmu,"

"Makanan yang kumakan selalu sehat dan berkualitas,"

"Aku tahu, tapi gizinya kurang, kalorinya berlebihan, dan—"

"Oi, aku bukan balita,"

Midorima meletakan papan itu di atas meja lalu beranjak untuk mengambil segelas air mineral dari dalam lemari es. Akashi bisa melihat bagaimana lebarnya punggung Midorima dari tempat dia duduk, dokter itu lebih mirip pemain _rugby_ ketimbang basket. Bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, Midorima sepertinya terus menambah tinggi badannya, dia bahkan harus sedikit membungkuk untuk menekan tombol dispenser di lemari es.

"Shintarou,"

Midorima mengelih kembali ke wajah Akashi, "Apa?"

"Bukan, bukan apa-apa,"

"Katakan saja, jangan setengah-setengah," Midorima meletakan gelas silinder kosongnya di atas konter. "tapi kalau memang tidak mau ya tidak usah,"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Maksudmu?" pria dengan tubuh menjulang itu kembali duduk di sampingnya.

Akashi terlihat tercenung untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjelaskan maksud dari perkataannya sendiri, di sisi lain, Midorima dengan sabar memerhatikan gerak bibirnya. Mereka tidak ingat apakah mereka sempat membicarakan hal-hal pribadi atau sekadar mengeluh satu sama lain di masa lalu, mereka memang seringkali berjalan beriringan di lorong sekolah namun topik pembicaraan yang mereka angkat tak akan jauh dari bola karet oranye yang memantul di lapangan.

Midorima sedikit terkesiap begitu Akashi dengan santai mengenyak di pangkuannya, mata merahnya menjeling, "Sejak kapan kau menyukai mataku?"

Warna merah dari mata Akashi seperti merayap dan menyebar di wajah dokter muda itu, dia membuka mulutnya namun menutupnya kembali berulang-ulang. Midorima lupa bahwa Akashi memang pandai membaca karakteristik seseorang termasuk perasaan mereka. Ketika Midorima ingin mengeluarkan elakan pertama, Akashi berhasil meraih tengkuknya dan memaksanya untuk merunduk; sekadar untuk mengecup ujung bibirnya.

**III**

"Kau terlihat semakin sehat, Akashi-kun," Kuroko menyodorkan secangkir teh pada Akashi. "Pasti Midorima-kun merawatmu dengan sangat baik,"

Akashi belum mau menyentuh cangkirnya, alih-alih dia membiarkan asapnya mengepul. Sebelum menjawab, Akashi terbiasa berpikir, terlebih lagi ketika berbicara dengan Kuroko, salah-salah dia malah dihujani oleh berbagai petuah yang entah Kuroko dapat dari mana.

"Tidak, dia bukan dokter yang baik," jawab Akashi. Dia tak menatap Kuroko, atensinya malah terarah pada sekumpulan anak kecil yang tengah menggores-gores krayon berwarna di kertas gambar mereka lewat berbagai posisi—ada yang tengkurap, lesehan melingkar di meja, bahkan berdiri.

Akashi sudah sangat akrab dengan anak-anak yang mendiami rumah ini, mereka semua adalah anak asuh dari Kuroko. Akashi memang sudah menyangka bahwa Kuroko memang akan cocok dengan kegiatan-kegiatan seperti ini, dari semua kawan-kawannya semasa sekolah dan kuliah dulu, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah satu-satunya yang berpakaian rapi namun memiliki perangai lembut seperti seorang Ibu. Midorima juga berpakaian rapi, hanya saja dia jauh dari kata lembut. Oh, namun, bukan berarti Midorima orang jahat. Akashi malah berpendapat bahwa Midorima sebenarnya seorang penyayang, hanya saja dia memiliki cara sendiri untuk menunjukan kasih sayangnya: mengomel.

"Sei-chan!" suara lengkingan itu milik seorang anak berusia lima tahun yang satu gigi susunya baru dicabut kemarin. "Sei-chan! Sei-chan!" dia berlari dan memburu kaki Akashi yang sejajar dengan kaki meja.

"Ada apa, Miki-chan?" raut dinginnya mendadak luntur, sebuah senyuman tipis dan juga belaian halus di puncak kepala dihadiahkan Akashi untuk bocah yang tengah memeluk kakinya.

"Sei-chan, ayo main rumah-rumahan! Miki jadi mama, Sei-chan jadi papa!" dia mengguncang kaki Akashi.

Akashi melirik jarum jam di arlojinya, "Kenapa tidak main sama Tetsuya-_sensei_?" tanya Akashi.

"Habisnya, tipe Miki yang seperti Sei-chan!"

Akashi tertawa, "Sepertinya aku menang lagi eh, Tetsuya,"

"Ya, ya, ya. Akashi-kun dan Kise-kun adalah idola di tempat ini," ujar Kuroko sembari memutar bola matanya. "Ah … kau nampak seperti orang yang berbeda ketika bertemu anak-anak,"

"Kau ini bicara apa, aku masih sama. Sifatku berubah tergantung pada kondisi,"

"Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan Midorima-kun?"

"Apa—Oh, berbeda dengan masa sekolah dulu, sekarang dia jauh lebih cerewet," kata Akashi. "Aku doktermu. Dia mengucapkan hal seperti itu setiap saat,"

"Tapi, kurasa itu bukan hal yang buruk, Akashi-kun," Kuroko tertawa kecil.

"Sei-chan! Cepat!" gadis kecil itu nampak tidak sabaran. Akashi tak bergeming, dia bangkit dari kursinya dan meraih tangan anak asuh Kuroko tadi.

"Iya, iya." Akashi mulai berjalan menjauh dari Kuroko, sejenak dia menoleh ke belakang sekadar memandang wajah sang guru lagi. "Memang. Siapa yang bilang kalau itu hal yang buruk?" senyum kembali muncul di wajah pucat Akashi.

**IV**

Midorima masih menekuri layar laptopnya, berkutat dengan tesis yang tengah dia kerjakan. Dia mungkin sudah lulus dari sekolah kedokteran, namun, ilmu tidak akan pernah berkembang jika kau membiarkannya begitu saja. Midorima tak ingin ilmunya melapuk, dia sudah lama mengerjakan tesis sehubungan dengan penyakit jantung kronis seperti yang Akashi alami. Tentu saja, dia menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk menjalankan mimpi dan teorinya itu.

Ujung jari Midorima terhenti di tombol A ketika telepon genggamnya berdering di atas meja, Midorima mengintip nama yang muncul di layarnya—Kuroko Tetsuya. Ah, beberapa menit lalu Kuroko mengabarinya bahwa Akashi tengah bermain rumah-rumahan dengan salah satu anak di yayasannya, kali ini apa?

Midorima menjangkau ponselnya dengan mudah, lalu menekan satu tombol.

"Midorima-kun!"

"Ya, Kuroko?"

"A-Akashi-kun … aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, dia—"

"Pastikan dia berbaring dengan posisi lurus," nada Midorima terdengar santai, padahal tidak.

Dia malah lupa untuk tidak menyimpan dokumen terakhir yang dia ketik selama berjam-jam kendati hal itu sangat penting, namun bagi Midorima ada hal lain yang lebih riskan—Akashi Seijuurou. Dia adalah orang pertama yang akan ditelepon ketika Akashi mengalami serangan jantung mendadak, karena Akashi bilang, dia hanya menyimpan nomor Midorima di ponselnya karena dia tidak bisa mengingat nomornya dengan jelas.

Setiap kali dia mendengar bahwa pasien favoritnya itu pingsan, hal-hal menakutkan selalu saja membayanginya dengan tiba-tiba. Seperti: Apakah Akashi akan mati hari ini?

* * *

Midorima mengiringi sebuah ranjang beroda di koridor rumah sakit, jas putihnya melambai-lambai seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang jenjang dan cepat, sebenarnya dia sedikit berantakan. Akashi berbaring di atas ranjang itu _lagi_, Midorima tak mau menghitung untuk ke berapa kalinya. Beberapa perawat mengekor di belakang dengan alas tulis kayu mengenai diagnosa singkat dari Akashi.

Midorima bahkan tak punya waktu untuk menyapa professor divisi Bedah Dada dan Jantung yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya di depan UGD. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran dan rasa takutnya sendiri. Ada dua faktor yang menyebalkan dalam hidup Midorima jika Akashi sampai mati sekarang: 1) Gagal sebagai dokter 2) Kehilangan seseorang yang er … berarti.

* * *

Tubuh Akashi kaku seperti batang kayu ketika dia terjatuh, begitulah tutur Kuroko. Tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, sebelumnya dia tertawa-tawa bersama gadis kecil bernama Miki—semuanya terjadi begitu mendadak. Midorima terlihat sangat tidak tenang sekalipun mereka sudah berada di unit gawat darurat—keringat dingin tak henti membanjiri pelipisnya, tubuhnya menggeligi tak tentu.

"Oi, tenanglah," sebuah tepukan di punggung membuatnya seidkit terlonjak.

Midorima mengintip dari balik punggungnya, Imayoshi Shouichi berdiri di sana dengan tampang standarnya—mata segaris dan senyum lebar yang terlihat seolah merobek wajahnya sendiri—mencoba menenangkan Midorima karena dia pikir, juniornya membutuhkan sedikit ketenangan. Melihat wajahnya pucat dan mengkerut membuat Imayoshi takut jikalau malah Midorima yang terkena serangan jantung.

"Fibrilasi ventrikel?" tanya Imayoshi santai. Midorima tak suka nada bicaranya.

"Hm,"

"Oh, kenapa harus panik begitu," Imayoshi berjalan ke tepi ranjang Akashi, lalu mengenakan sarung tangankaret yang amat ketat di tangannya. "Midorima. Kau dokternya, masa aku yang harus melakukannya?" Imayoshi menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke lantai—seolah-olah dia menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Alkohol," Midorima memerintah seorang perawat yang berdiri di sampingnya. Midorima menarik ujung dari perban yang membalut jarinya—oh, bukan karena dia masih terjebak dengan ramalan-ramalan seperti itu, malah dia sudah tidak mendengarkan Oha-asa lagi semenjak kuliah. Ini sudah jadi kebiasaan dari Midorima—lalu membaluri lapisan kulit Akashi yang kelak akan dia lubangi lagi dengan jarum suntik.

"Untung detak jantungnya masih ada," celetuk Imayoshi yang pada akhirnya mendapat lirikan sinis dari Midorima. "Jarak yayasan dan rumah sakit tidak terlalu jauh sih ya, untung masih sempat pakai defibrilator,"

"_Senpai,_ aku butuh epinefrin," ujar Midorima.

"Berapa banyak?" tanya Imayoshi setengah jail. "Oh, apa kau memberinya CPR juga?"

Dokter berambut hijau itu memutar bola matanya, "Hentikan. _Senpai. _Jelas kau tahu berapa dosisnya,"

"Oke, oke, penggerutu," Imayoshi memang sudah menyiapkannya jauh-jauh sebelum Midorima mengeluarkan omelannya. Dia menyodorkan sebuah suntikan kecil pada Midorima dan menggeleng-geleng ketika dokter itu menerimanya dengan sangat gugup. "Santai, nanti jarumnya patah. Nanti Akashi tidak selamat, nanti kau menangis lagi,"

"Diam," Midorima menusukan jarum suntik itu menembus kulit Akashi, lalu yang paling membuat Imayoshi tidak bisa berhenti dari tawanya adalah ketika Midorima menarik kembali jarum suntiknya lalu mengacak rambut merah di kepala Akashi dengan lembut. Ini menarik.

"Hoo … jadi itu alasanmu," ucap Imayoshi sembari mengeluarkan kekehan kecil.

"Maksudmu?" Midorima kembali menyipitkan matanya. "Tolong bawa dia ke CCU, aku akan memeriksa keadaannya sejam lagi," Midorima berujar pada perawat yang tadi mengambilkannya alkohol.

Dua pria itu mengangguk lalu mendorong ranjang Akashi menjauh dari Midorima dan Imayoshi. Midorima berjalan ke arah wastafel dan melepas sarung tangan karetnya lalu mencuci tangannya dengan kucuran air keran.

"Jangan terlibat dengan pasienmu secara emosional, itu akan mengganggu kinerjamu," bahu Midorima sedikit menegang mendengar ucapan Imayoshi. "Buktinya untuk menyuntikan cairan epinefrin saja kau gemetaran,"

**V**

"Hai, aku membawa roti gandum," Akashi mengangkat sebuah tas kertas beraroma ragi.

Alis Midorima menjengit, Akashi datang di Senin pagi. "Hei, aku harus ke rumah sakit,"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memberimu ini. Aku juga harus mengurus pekerjaanku," Akashi mengangkat bahu. "Omong-omong, kau tidak mempersilakan aku untuk masuk?"

Midorima berkedip beberapa kali lalu menggeser tubuh besarnya dari muka pintu. Masih ada waktu sebanyak tiga jam sebelum dia berjalan memasuki _shower_ lalu mengganti piyama tidurnya dengan kemeja rapi. Tapi, tamu pagi hari? Yang tadi katanya hanya akan memberinya sekantung roti namun malah melonggarkan dua kancing kemejanya dan menyilangkan kaki depan sofa sembari membolak-balik halaman majalah seputar tanaman hias.

"Akashi," nada Midorima terdengar menggeram.

Akashi masih tenggelam dalam lembar majalahnya—atau mungkin pura-pura tidak memerhatikan—karena toh, dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Akashi,"

"Hm,"

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit sebentar lagi,"

"Ya silakan saja, aku tidak melarang," jawab Akashi santai.

Midorima mengusap keningnya dengan frustasi. Pada akhirnya dia memang akan kalah. Sebenarnya bukan karena keberatan yang memang berat-berat amat sih, hanya saja Midorima tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan Akashi karena akan memengaruhi kinerjanya sebagai dokter pun bisa mengancam keselamatan Akashi. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Imayoshi, bahwa dokter dan pasiennya memang tak boleh terlalu dekat, karena itu pihak rumah sakit memang melarang keras adanya keakraban antara dokter dan juga orang-orang sakit di sana.

Midorima sadar betul akan hal itu. Jujur, dia sempat naksir seorang gadis yang dulu sempat ditanganinya ketika dia masih menjabat sebagai dokter magang dan kesehatan gadis itu malah jadi tak tentu. Untuk menusuk kulitnya dengan jarum saja dia jadi sangat tidak tega.

"Shintarou," panggil Akashi pelan.

"Ya, Akashi?"

"Kau benar-benar akan ke rumah sakit?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Tentu saja, aku harus memberikan salinan tesisku pada professor,"

Akashi hanya mengangguk dan tidak berkata-kata lagi, setidaknya sampai dia berjalan menuju dapur dan menyanyi-nyanyi kecil lagu permainan kanak-kanak yang mungkin dia dengar ketika mengunjungi yayasan Kuroko. Tubuh Akashi semakin kurus, dia juga memiliki mata panda—lingkaran hitam mengelilingi matanya—yang membuat Midorima semakin khawatir. Akashi membutuhkan hidup baru, harapan baru; jantung baru.

Midorima memerhatikan Akashi yang tengah berdiri di depan konter, mengoles selembar roti dengan selai _hazelnut_. Manik hijaunya menyorotkan tatapan penuh afeksi, berapa kalipun dia melihat tubuh kurus Akashi—sekalipun dari zaman sekolahnya dulu—dia bisa tahu bahwa Akashi akan selalu pas dalam pelukannya. Ah, Midorima lekas menepis pikiran itu.

"Kau mau roti?" panggil Akashi lagi. "Jangan melihatku terus-terusan, aku merinding," aih, kenapa pula dapur dan ruang tamunya hanya disekat oleh kaca tebal yang tembus panjang? Memang cantik hanya saja terlalu gampang diintip.

"Tidak. Hei, jangan mengoleskan sirup _maple_, tidak bagus untuk kadar gulamu,"

"_Yes, doctor,"_

Midorima hanya mendengus.

Akashi adalah kawan lama dan juga pasiennya. Dia harus bertanggungjawab atas segala hal yang dialami oleh Akashi selama masa pengobatan, meskipun kadang, ketika dia membuka riwayat penyakit jantungnya, Midorima sendiri sering merasa putus asa. Jika dia bisa menyelamatkan Akashi, bukan hanya posisi professor bisa dia ambil melainkan dia juga bisa lega dan tidak harus menangis lebih hebat daripada sekarang. Dia juga harus jujur, karena dokter memang seharusnya seperti itu.

Dan Midorima sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Akashi," dia menghampiri Akashi yang masih berdiri dan memegang pisau roti.

"Ya?"

Midorima menumpu kedua tangannya di konter lalu sedikit membungkuk supaya dia bisa memandang wajah Akashi lebih lekat, begitupun sebaliknya. "Aku ingin kita tinggal bersama,"

Mata Akashi malah menatap bagaimana poni Midorima yang jatuh di keningnya itu bergerak-gerak karena si empunya merundukan kepalanya. Khas Akashi, dia tidak akan pernah terlihat panik dalam situasi seperti apapun.

"Apartemenku dekat dengan kantormu. Aku bisa mengecekmu tiap hari, siang ataupun malam," tutur Midorima lagi. "Y-ya … ini hanya … penawaran, kautahu,"

"Kau yakin?" mata Akashi menjeling ke arahnya.

"T-tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?"

"Oh tidak, bukan apa-apa," Akashi menggigit lembaran roti pertamanya. "Hanya saja, beberapa saat yang lalu kau terlihat seperti akan meninggalkanku,"

Lagi-lagi Midorima lupa kalau Akashi ini bagaikan esper.

"Karena … aku—kautahu, kadang aku suka kerepotan jika harus mengirim ambulan tiap kali penyakitmu kambuh," Midorima menelan ludah. "Karena itu …"

"Yang jujur saja,"

Midorima lebih pilih bertindak ketimbang mengatakan sesuatu yang dianggapnya cukup memalukan. Dibiarkannya tubuhnya bergerak bahkan dia tak ingin protes ketika dengan spontan dia menjauhkan roti dari mulut Akashi dan menggantikannya dengan sapuan lembut dari bibirnya. Ada sedikit rasa _hazelnut_ yang mampir di lidah Midorima begitu Akashi membuka mulutnya perlahan. Midorima bertaruh, wajahnya pasti semerah tomat.

Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana jemari kurus itu merayap dan menarik tengkuknya semakin dalam, Midorima merasa bahwa punggungnya akan patah. "Shintarou …" bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja. Batin Midorima berteriak, Akashi terlihat lebih manis berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya. "Shintarou, nanti kau terlambat masuk kerja,"

Padahal, Midorima berniat untuk menjadikan Akashi sebagai alasan bolos kerja.

**VI**

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Midorima bermimpi dengan mata terbuka. Kejadian demi kejadian hadir bagaikan sebuah reka ulang kejadian yang terus menerus berputar dalam pandangannya. Bagaimana Akashi menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan air yang membanjiri tubuhnya, dia terlihat seperti pancuran berjalan ketika melangkah masuk dan meninggalakan jejak air yang memanjang dari pintu depan hingga kamar mandi.

Midorima meletakan gunting tanamannya lalu mengambil sebuah handuk mandi miliknya—yang sangat besar—lalu menelungkupkannya di puncak kepala Akashi. Pria berambut merah itu berbalik, matanya seolah mengatakan, "Keringkan aku,"

Midorima memutar bola matanya lalu memegang kepala Akashi dengan kedua tangannya, lalu dengan terampil ujung-ujung jemarinya menggosokan permukaan handuk di kepala Akashi. Si kepala merah memejamkan kedua matanya lalu mendesah pelan, hangat dari tangan Midorima menembus handuk.

"Lepas baju basahmu, cepat," ucap Midorima.

"Kau memerintahku?"

"Akashi … tolong, aku memohon,"

"Aku hanya bercanda, Shintarou," sahut Akashi sambil tertawa sinis, "kau bawakan baju kering untukku. Aku bisa lepas baju sendiri,"

Midorima patuh, dia memberikan sentuhan akhir dengan mengalungkan handuk hitam itu di leher Akashi lalu beranjak pergi memenuhi perintah dari pria bertubuh lebih pendek itu. Hujan amat deras di luar, jarum-jarum tembus pandang itu seperti berebut untuk menabrakan diri ke permukaan kaca jendela Midorima. Kadang, petir menyambar-nyambar di luar. Jelas, ini adalah sebuah badai.

Dia mengambil sebuah kaus lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan juga sebuah celana tidur yang dia beli secara _online_, dia menutup lemarinya lalu membukanya lagi lantas mengambil sebuah sweter hijau muda miliknya yang terlihat sangat hangat. Sebagai seorang dokter pribadi, mengurus pasiennya adalah salah satu bagian dari pekerjaan. Sebagai uhm—kekasih, ya, boleh dibilang begitu—juga harus mau melakukan hal seperti ini.

Kini, kembali pada pakaian kering yang diminta Akashi beberapa menit lalu. Midorima yakin dia hanya pergi selama beberapa menit sehingga dia tidak mengerti apa saja yang dilakukan Akashi di dapur—yang memang berdekatan dengan kamar mandi—hingga dia bisa mendapati pecahan gelas silinder yang menusuk permukaan sandal rumahnya. Setumpuk pakaian jatuh dari tangan Midorima, tanpa mempedulikan bahwa ada banyak duri-duri tajam yang berserakan di dapur dia menghampiri tubuh basah yang terbaring di permukaan lantai.

Oh, tidak. Midorima selalu membenci kejadian serangan jantung mendadak.

Dia mengguncang tubuh Akashi, menampar wajahnya namun Akashi tak membuka kelopak mata itu untuknya, dia bahkan tak sadar jika tubuhnya terangkat ke udara dan ditahan oleh sepasang tangan kokoh milik rekan satu timnya dulu.

"Kau terpeleset? Akashi? Akashi? Bangun!" teriaknya.

Dia tak punya banyak waktu, lekas dia baringkan Akashi di atas karpet lalu melepas semua pakaian di tubuh Akashi. Dia kembali mengambil sebuah handuk lalu mengganti baju-baju basah tadi dengan baju kering yang setidaknya jauh lebih hangat.

"Bertahanlah," ucapnya.

Akashi membuka matanya perlahan, bulu matanya bergerak lembut seperti sayap kupu-kupu. Itu bahkan lebih indah daripada bulu mata bawah milik Midorima. Midorima tak bisa mendengar suara Akashi, mulutnya terbuka namun tak bersuara.

Dia bisa saja turun ke _basement_ tempat dia memarkir mobilnya lalu membawa Akashi pergi ke rumah sakit namun membiarkan Akashi duduk sendirian di sampingnya dengan kondisi seperti itu terlalu beresiko. Belum lagi dia tak yakin bahwa dia bisa mengendalikan emosinya ketika menyetir, karena dia dan Akashi tahu bahwa nyawa Akashi bisa hilang kapanpun. Karena itu dia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon tempat ia bekerja untuk sebuah ambulans yang entah mengapa lambat sekali.

Jemari panjang Midorima berlari membelah helaian rambut milik pria di pangkuannya. Hujan belum berhenti dari pagi berbarengan dengan gemetar di tubuhnya yang juga belum kunjung reda. Midorima mencoba usahanya sekali lagi—memanggil sebuah nama.

"Akashi, Akashi, bertahanlah," Midorima berbisik di telinga Akashi Seijurou. "Kau … bisakah sekali-kali kau tidak terlalu percaya diri?" ujar midorima lirih, di sudut matanya setitik air menggenang, mungkin sebentar lagi akan jatuh.

Akashi tidak bergerak, nafasnya tidak beraturan dan kadang-kadang—entah karena Midorima paranoid akan suatu hal—dia merasa bahwa nafas Akashi kadang terhenti. Ah, sial. Dia dokter dan harusnya dia tahu bahkan hanya dengan melihat, namun untuk Akashi segalanya selalu terlihat berbeda.

Midorima memandang sekeliling—apartemennya bak diacak-acak oleh sekumpulan pelaut. Ada ceceran tanah dari sandal yang tadi ia kenakan untuk menginjak tanah pot di balkon, pecahan gelas kaca yang berpencar hingga ke ruang tamu—dari dapur—televisi yang terus menghadirkan gambar-gambar orang asing, dan satu tas medis miliknya yang terbuka dan isinya menyebar di sekitarnya. Midorima meraih pergelangan tangan Akashi, jemarinya membuat gerakan kecil di sekitar pergelangan tangan kapten tim basket-nya semasa SMP dulu—merasakan denyut nadinya.

Ada dentuman kecil, sangat kecil, menyambut tangan Midorima. Pria berambut hijau itu menangis lagi. Tangan yang digenggamnya amat dingin, seperti nyawanya sudah ditarik meski hanya seperempat atau mungkin setengah.

Midorima menggenggam tangannya, memberinya kehangatan lewat pelukan lembut. Jemari Akashi bergerak mengirimkan kejutan kecil pada batin Midorima. Dia buru-buru menyeka airmata yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya dengan ujung lengan kemeja, dia bahkan mengelap ingusnya juga supaya dia terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Heh. Jangan bilang kau menangis?" suara Akashi membuatnya terperanjat.

"Halusinasi," dia meraih kacamata yang tadi ditelantarkannya di lantai lalu memasangnya kembali, "Ambulans akan segera datang,"

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Jelas-jelas kau hampir mati,"

"Aku bercanda tadi, aku tidak terpeleset," Akashi menyeringai, "aku bahkan tidak pingsan, jikau kau berpikir kenapa tubuhku dingin tentu saja karena aku kehujanan, kau tidak cukup pintar ternyata."

Midorima sedikit memberengut, "Kau—Aah! Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya? Aku pikir kau sekarat tadi!"

"Aku memang sekarat, dari dulu." Akashi tersenyum tipis. "aah, jangan pajang wajah seperti itu. Atau … kau berharap aku benar-benar terpeleset?"

"Tentu tidak,"

"Suruh ambulans itu putar arah, aku baik-baik saja,"

"Aka—"

"Shintarou, _you heard me."_

Midorima membuang muka ke tepi jendela, hujan mulai mereda. "Jantung baru untukmu sudah ada, kita lakukan operasi secepatnya."

"Ha? Siapa yang memutuskan begitu?" nada bicara Akashi tiba-tiba saja meninggi. "Jangan bilang kau memutuskan semaumu, Shintarou,"

"Aku doktermu jadi aku berhak mengambil keputusan terbaik,"

"Brengsek, kaupikir kautahu segalanya?" Akashi melepaskan dirinya dari Midorima lalu duduk—masih di pangkuan pria itu—berhadapan dengannya. "Aku lelah. Toh, umurku hanya bisa bertambah selama beberapa bulan nantinya,"

"Kau akan sembuh,"

"Tidak akan," Akashi menggeleng. Dia melepas sweter Midorima dan juga kausnya, tangan Midorima menghentikan perbuatannya dan pria berambut hijau itu kembali berteriak, "lepas, Shintarou," delikan matanya merupakan isyarat absolut. Akashi menanggalkan pakaiannya. Ada sebuah luka dalam yang memanjang di dadanya, tangan Midorima dipaksa untuk menyentuh permukaan kulit yang cacat itu "bisa kau rasakan? Apa kau tega menyobek kulitku seperti ini? ini sangat sakit, apalagi setelah operasi."

"Aku tidak sama seperti dokter lain, aku pasti bisa melakukannya dan kau akan hidup tanpa kesakitan, tanpa cuci darah, kau bisa makan apapun, lari sebebas apapun,"

"Aku tetap akan mati jadi—"

"Aku bilang jangan sok tahu! Aku yang dokter di sini!"

"Heh. Apa prediksiku pernah salah? Aku selalu benar,"

Berbeda dengan Akashi yang selalu berusaha tenang, Midorima selalu gusar- membuat banyak orang selalu heran, siapa sebenarnya yang sakit?

"Diam! Kau tidak belajar medis, kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Shintarou!"

"Tidak bisakah kau mengalah padaku sekali saja?!" suara Midorima sangat serak, dia terlalu banyak berteriak. Tangannya terulur dan merengkuh Akashi dalam sebuah pelukan, "Jangan tinggalkan aku, tolong …"

"Kau ini bicara apa? tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal-hal yang biasanya pantangan bagimu," Akashi mendengus lalu menarik tubuhnya meski sedikit memaksa, "Rasanya sakit, aku tidak kuat,"

"Tidak, tidak akan sakit. Percaya padaku, kau akan sembuh jika menjalani operasi bersamaku," dia mencoba adu argumen lagi, "ada donor yang sudah pasti sangat cocok, jadi aku—"

Akashi menutup mulut Midorima dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Mereka terlibat dalam percakapan mata yang cukup lama, Akashi memang terlihat sekarat lewat tatapan matanya. Akashi bisa merasakan getaran bibir Midorima di telapak tangannya dan kemudian sebelum dia sadar, dia juga dapat merasakan kecupan lembut di telapak tangannya selama berulang kali.

Akashi bersumpah dia tidak pernah merasakan suhu tubuhnya naik dalam waktu sesingkat itu.

Midorima memperkecil jarak di antara wajah mereka, membuat tangan Akashi terlipat dan akhirnya terlepas dari wajahnya. Padangan mata Midorima tidak pernah sekalipun lepas dari Akashi, semuanya terlalu berharga. Karena segalanya bisa saja menjadi yang terakhir.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," ucap Midorima ketika air mata pertama jatuh di wajahnya.

"Aku mau tinggal bersamamu juga karena aku ingin menemanimu setidaknya sampai aku mati. Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, bodoh," kenyataannya, suara Akashi pun sama bergetarnya dengan Midorima.

"Hiduplah. Denganku. Beri aku lebih banyak waktu lagi," Midorima mencium kening Akashi lembut. "Aku mohon," dia bahkan sudah tak peduli jika harga dirinya sudah jatuh dan melayang entah kemana.

"Shintarou," panggil Akashi tenang, tangannya tenggelam di helai-helai rambut Midorima. Dokter muda itu bergumam di telinganya—siap untuk mendengar apapun yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. "Tolong aku,"

* * *

_P.S: istilah kedokteran saya intip dari Iryuu /w/)_

_A/n: Ta-ta-taamaaat. Maaf ini ngaco, maaf saya nista. Ini apaan yak di nomerin gitu kayak sajak aja, ya saya juga gak tau kenapa UwU). Karena saya susah ngebalesin review via pm saya bales sini aja ya :3 tapi sebelumnya makasih banyak udah pada baca chapter sebelumnya yang saya juga gak tahu itu drabble apa prolog \o/_

_Yacchan: Iya kurang panjang karena saya juga gak tau chapter 1 itu apaan /dipentung_

_UseMyImagination: Mido selalu nolong dia kok, cuman kadang agak kebego-begoo dikit :'3_

_Jesper.s: udah dilanjut bro~_

_Misachin: Iya gitu doang. Ini juga, gini doang akakakak_

_Haru Baskerville: nya urang ge teu nyaho ieu naon (local konten) Akashi kerampokan tjintah~ nggak, emang berbarengan kok. Perlu kah gue jelasin unsur pembentuknya? :3 /dicakar/_

_Alenta93: akashinya kepleset, biasalah suka pengen gaya-gayaan gitu :3 makasih udah menunggu yaaa /_

_Rarateetsuuyaa: Udah di lanjuut~ makasi buat penyemangatnya~fufu_

_Authorjelek: dibilang saya gak tau ini drabble apa bukan, niatnya curhat XDDD selamat harapan anda terkabulkan meskipun ini ceritanya agak absurd \o/_


End file.
